fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tojima Shisen
}} Tojima Shisen (토지마 시센), also known as "The Silent owl of Koma Inu" (狛犬のサイレントフクロウ), is a 28 year old mage from Frostford, a small mountain village northeast of Oak town. He is a user of Shadow and Illusion magic, both of which he learned during the time he spent as a member of the dark guild Shadowcast. After it's destruction by Tojima's own hands, he was left to wonder for some years before joining Koma Inu. At first it was not easy for Tojima to adjust to the peaceful life within that of a legal guild but as time passed he began to feel at him, eventually becoming an S-class mage as well as a founder and teacher at Koma Inu's Magical Academy. Despite it's hardships, Tojima is happy with the life he has lived and hopes to continue to do so. Appearance Physical appearance Tojima has black hair and deep brown eyes. He stands at a little over six feet tall. Battle clothes He is usually wearing a white mask with 3 black markings and small slits for his eyes and a black robe with a high collar along with a white sash across his right shoulder, underneath this robe is a black and gold sleeveless shirt, a pair of black cargo pants and combat boots. Casual clothes Personality Tojima is known to give off an intimidating aura. This is most likely due to his intimidating appearance, but in reality, Tojima is a kind, caring, and somewhat docile individual. Very few get to see that side of him though, due to the fact that Tojima prefers to spend his time in solitude, normally found reading alone in the guilds library. Even those who know him well would describe him as distant. Tojima prefers not to get too close to people, never sharing personal information or feelings. When in the presence of his wife or children, however, Tojima's shields melt away and he begins to show his true self. It is easy to tell that he cares deeply for his wife and children. Tojima is very well known for his sweet tooth, often seen carrying hard candy and other sweets in his pockets, eating at them from time to time. Despite his violent past, Tojima prefers to stay out of combat if he can and dislikes unnecessary violence. He will often propose talking it out, however, when the need for force and violence arises, Tojima is incredible merciless in battle. Tojima takes pride in his intellect, which was earned through many years of hard work and study. Due to the fact that Tojima was able to achieve this without the may advantages that others had, Tojima dislikes ignorant and uneducated people. Believing that despite any disadvantages one has had in their life, that hard work and discipline can make up for it. History Akiru was born in a small northern village where he spent most of his young life until the age of eight. At which point his parents were murdered by a darkguild living nearby the village. The young Akiru was left alone to wander the streets doing whatever he had to just to survive. At the young age of ten Akiru decided to join the very darkguild that took his families lives. They allowed him to join and taught him powerful Shadow Magic not knowing of his plan to wait until he was strong enough and then take their lives. During his time in the darkguild he was asked to do many unforgivable things ( a sample of which can be found in the story Shadowcast's looming darkness ).He had grown close to only one single member during his time there. The guild masters daughter, Flare, had been Akirus only friend for all those years. At the age of sixteen Akiru slaughtered his now former guildmates including flare. After finally taking his revenge, standing there soaked in the blood of those who trusted him he found that he felt nothing but emptiness. Having done so many bad things all for this single moment and feeling nothing for it was Akiru's snapping point. Deciding that one such as him did not deserve to wear the face of a human. He put on his mask and changed his name to Tojima. For many years Tojima wandered the world hoping simply to one day fade away. Until he met Samarra Inari who had originally been sent by the magic council to arrest him for his actions during his time at the dark guild offered him a place at her recently formed guild. The council agreed to wave Tojima's sentence so long as he remained at Koma Inu and at his best behavior. Four months after joining the guild, Tojima took a job. On this job he met the woman who would later go on to become his wife. Not long after joining Koma Inu, the dark guild Shattered Dusk attacked the guilds youngest member,forcing the guild to go to war with them. It was during this long battle that Tojima with the help of Aiden Cordelia defeated the dark guilds S-class earth mage, Daichi. After the defeat of Shattered Dusk, The Fractal regiment was formed, consisting of three mages, Aiden Cordelia, Niwatori, and Tojima himself. Taking part in the first S-class trials held by the guild, Tojima passed through most of them with little difficulty, however, when it came down to a tournament to decide the winner. Tojima could not, at this time, bring himself to harm another guild member due to the constant regret he felt for having harmed his former. Tojima reluctantly dropped out of the trials. Not long after these trials the guild was forced to go to war again after the remnants of Shattered Dusk attacked Koma Inu. Kidnapping the Guild masters sister during the chaos of the fight. It was during this fight that Tojima met and faced off against Mitsuki Hana a young Take Over magic user. The fight between the two was brutal. Tojima would have killed Mitsuki if it had not been for Tojimas , at the time, fiancée stepping in to break up the fight, deciding that there was no need to kill the barely conscious Mitsuki. Not long after the guild war Mitsuki was brought before the magic council, at which time Annalina asked them for permission to become her guardian. Claiming that Mitsuki was merely a child with no idea what she was doing. The magic council decided to leave Mitsuki in the care of Tojima and Annalina in hopes that they would be able to reform her. Magic & Abilities Physical Abilities *'Strength': Tojimas strength comes from years of training. Muscles lie hidden not only by his cloak but by his height as well. When combined with his shadow armor, Tojima can lift up to nine hundred pounds. *'Intellect': Tojima prides himself in his intelligence, believing it to be his best asset. Despite being self taught, Tojima always excelled in his academic studies. Tojima has an IQ of 135 *'Speech/Manipulation': Despite being know as a man of few words, Tojima is quite good with his words. If you ever plan on becoming his enemy, never let him into your head. He will know exactly what to say to tear you down. His words are much crueler than any physical pain he could inflict apon you. *'Speed': Tojima is not know for his own physical speed. However, his reaction time and spell casting are nearly inhuman. *'Endurance': Due to the many rigorous hours of training Tojima received during his early teens and continues to put himself through, Tojima has great stamina and endurance. This endurance and stamina also extends to his magic reserves. Magic *Shadow Magic: Tojima is very skilled in the use of shadow magic. *Illusion Magic: Tojima is also a user of illusion magic.Outside of his world of shadows and world of nightmares spells the only way for Tojima to cast this magic is through direct eye contact(i.e. Without his mask on) or physical contact with the target. Weapons *'Throwing Knives'(ナイフを投げます): Tojima carries several small knives on him at all times, within his cloak, up his sleeves, and strapped to his calf. These are normally used to target vital organs or muscles to limit enemy movement, however, They can also be thrown with deadly accuracy. *'Dagger'(短剣): Under his cloak at the small of his back, Tojima wields a ten inch dagger that is infused with Nullification Magic. This dagger was gifted to him by his wife. *'Small explosives'(小さな爆発物): Used more to surprise enemies rather than cause major physical damage. Small burns and wounds from shrapnel are normally the only wounds these bombs can cause. *'Smoke bombs'(煙爆弾): Used to blind enemies for a short time. Useless against Wind Magic users. *'Hand to hand': Tojima is not very skilled in hand to hand but if he has no other choice he attacks with open palmed arm thrusts, meant more to knock the enemy off balance rather than cause physical damage outright. Tojima is excellent at dodging. Spells & Attacks *'Basic shadow manipulation'(影の操作): Even the shadow at your feet is no more than another tool for Tojima. Any and all shadows bend to his will. *'Shadow tendril'(影の巻きひげ): Tojima's preferred method of attack, four shadow tendril are released from his back and are normally used but not limited to knocking away, crushing, and impaling enemies. *'Hands of Bael'(バエルの手): Large shadow hands are released from Tojima's back. These hands can and may split up into several smaller hands. *'Steel Rain'(鋼鉄の雨): Using the hands many of Bael, Tojima can rapidly throw a barrage of throwing knives to rain down on top of his opponent. *'Red Rose Bloom'(赤が満開のバラ): After an enemy is impaled on one of Tojima's shadow tendrills he expands the shadows out into spikes ripping the enemy apart, causing blood to rain down like rose petals. *'Shade form': Tojima melts into the darkness becoming one with the shadows waiting for an appropriate time to strike. When in this form Tojimas speed is increased by five. *'Fade': Tojima traps the enemy within a shadow sphere before crushing it, leaving no trace of the victim. *'Black tide': By flooding the area around him in a sea of shadows, Tojima is given a field advantage. *''' Shadow armor': Covering parts of his body in hardened shadows, Tojima can withstand bone shattering blows. *' The face of retribution : (Used merely for intimidation, this spell does not harm to it's victim.) Using his illusion magic, Tojima transforms his face into that of a horrific monster. He then proceeds to verbally judge the victim according to their crimes before deciding their punishment. *'''Shadow puppets: Tojima raises a small army of shadow people (up to twenty) around him to act as both offensive and defensive backup. *'Whisper knife': Trapping the victim in a shadow sphere auditory hallucinations leave the victim in a state of paralysis. The sphere then shatters, the shards becoming small knives, impale the victim. *'Grimm's claw': Wrapping shadows around his hands and forearms, Tojima creates a pair of long claws. *'Shadow blade': Creating a long curved blade in his hand, Tojima throws the blade like one would a boomerang. The blade fades into nothing before it can return to him. He can throw up to three of these blades at a single time. *'Shadow blast': After collecting a mass of shadows in the palm of his hand, Tojima fires them in the form of a powerful beam. *'Shadow pillars': Collecting a mass of shadows into four areas around the enemy, the four masses grow into four large pillars around the enemy before exploding out into several large spikes all directed toward the center. *'Shadow Mines': Small circles of shadow that lie on the ground, normally hidden amongst other shadows, when activated, they shoot up becoming a spike. *'The Angel of Death': Sprouting two large wings made of shadow, Tojima proceeds to use the feathers as lethal exploding( into senbon that fly in every direction) projectiles. Advanced spells * Shadow of Bael: Gathering up many shadows Tojima creates a shadow giant. Standing at nearly forty feet tall it towers over enemies. *'World of shadows': Both Tojima and his enemy become engulfed in an enormous shadow sphere. Within this sphere Tojima controls all. Sight, sound, feeling, and even taste are under his control. This spell requires Tojima to use up a majority of his magic reserves. It is unlikely for him to be able continue with any other advanced spells, showing just how much effort goes into creating this false world. *'World of Nightmares': Tojima's strongest attack. Trapping the victim in a powerful illusion they are forced to confess their greatest fears and then face them fully. This spell is meant to drive the victim to insanity. Quotes "For so long I had wanted nothing more than to fade from this world, to die and leave no trace of myself. It was as I lied there so close to death, as the light began to fade from my eyes, that I realized that I was afraid. That I, in fact, didn't want to die like that. Looking back on it now, I believe it was that fear that gave me the strength to hold on just a bit longer. Long enough to be saved from myself."-Tojima to Annalina during one of his therapy sessions. "I don't know where I would be now if there hadn't been so many others willing to care about me when I couldn't do it myself."-Tojima to Annalina during a late night conversation. Relationships *Samarra Inari: A rolemodel to Tojima(although he'd never admit it).He respects and admirers her strength not only in battle but as a leader.She has also made a big impact on him whether she realizes it or not.Saving him from himself she helped lead him down a path worth following. *Annalina Shisen: Daughter of a vet from Shirostume and Tojima's wife.Her and Tojima first met during one of Tojima's visits to the town for a job. Tojima regards her as his brightest light and despite not fully understanding them, feels strong feelings for her. *Adrian Shisen:Annalina and Tojima's first born child. Taking after her father, Adrian can come off as distant and cold but in truth she is kind and caring. Due to being raised around the guild and going to the most well regarded school in all of Fiore she was quickly able to pick up and master several forms of magic. She is regarded as a prodigy. She strives to be Koma Inu's next guild master *Emery Shisen: Tojima and Annalina's second child. Taking after her mother in both appearance and personality, Emery is a hardworking, kind-hearted young woman who aspires to be as strong as her older sister. *Yuuki Shisen:Annalina and Tojima's youngest child, Yuuki takes after his mother. He is kind hearted and out going. Unlike his oldest sister, Yuuki isn't one for hitting the books and would rather settle down for a nap. *Aiden Cordelia: One of two of Tojima's team members.Tojima sees Aiden as a good friend (although he'd never admit it).He respects Aiden's strength and believes that he has true potential. *Niwatori: The second of the two team members.Tojima acknowledges Niwatori's intellect and believes that he too has true potential to grown into a strong and capable leader if only he could stay awake. *Nokimo: Both sharing a passion for reading and spending the majority of their time in the guilds library, it would only make sense for these two to be good friends. Main story line Part one, Ages 8-16 * Shadowcast's looming darkness. A piece of Tojima's past is revealed in this short story. A young hate filled Tojima finishes a mission given to him by the dark guild shadowcast as he attempts to gain the strength he needs to carry out his revenge. Part two, Ages 20-26 *First steps toward the light: *Valley of the Stonefist: * Beyond the Shadows Cast.On a job Tojima is forced to relive part of his broken past and think about the path he has chosen but perhaps also help someone on a similar path find their light before it is too late. * Koma Inu vs Shattered Dusk Arc.Koma inu takes on the dark guild Shattered Dusk in this several chapter arc. * The silent shadows brightest light..In an attempt to grow closer to Annalina, Tojima decides to take her on a date. The only problem being that Tojima does not know how to go about one. * The Darkness finds the Light: Tojima and Annalina. After over two years of dating Tojima decides that it is time to propose to Annalina. *Tojima vs. Mitsuki: The silent owl and The demon reaper *Wedding at Koma Inu: Tojima and Annalina *Part one: Water, Koma Inu S-class trials (Tojima Shisen) *Part Two: Fire, Koma inu S-class trials (Tojima shisen) *Part Three: Earth, Koma Inu S-Class Trials (Aiden vs. Tojima) *Koma Inu's S Class Trials Part Four: Air *C-class mission: Still Waiting Their Return. Part three, Ages 27-? *Koma Inu Tournament Round One: Tojima vs. Roji *Koma Inu tournament, round 3: Umi vs. Tojima Side stories *Returning What was Stolen *D-class job: Playing the fetch. *Koma Inu Magical Academy: The Transfer Student Classes *Koma Inu magical academy:Philosophy and Morals (X798) Trivia *Tojima Shisen means "closed eyes". *Real name = Akiru Shisen which means "Bright eyes". *If Tojima had a theme, I imagine it would be Rain by Sid *Favorite icecream flavor = Vanilla. *Favorite book genre = psychological. *Favorite side of the bed to sleep on = Side closest to the wall.